<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Really Over by aweirdlookingtree (StrokeofStupidity)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987116">Never Really Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrokeofStupidity/pseuds/aweirdlookingtree'>aweirdlookingtree (StrokeofStupidity)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Kitchen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1970s, Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, Dead People, F/M, Gen, Getting Back Together, Heart Attacks, Implied Sexual Content, Italian Mafia, Jewish Character, Jewish Mafia, Mentions of Violence, Post-Movie, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sexual Tension, actor cameos!, inspired by the godfather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrokeofStupidity/pseuds/aweirdlookingtree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were in love with Gabriel O'Malley. Then he went back to New York and broke your heart. Now he's back in LA and back in your life. He's asking for forgiveness, but are you ready to give it to him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel O'Malley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slightly inspired by Katy Perry's Never Really Over. Let's be honest, after what happened to Gabe during the movie, he needs some nice things to happen.</p><p>Originally posted on tumblr April 13, 2020</p><p>Unbeta'd so please excuse any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a knock on your door around 7pm on Friday night. You’re not expecting anyone and you freeze on the couch, knowing the episode of <i>Wonder Woman</i> is loud and clear. You grab your gun from the table and shove it in the back of your shorts, the metal cold against your skin. It might be nothing, but better to be safe than sorry. Los Angeles in 1978 was a seedy place and you weren’t an idiot. It’s also interesting to note because you live in a gated apartment complex; no one can get in without you letting them in first. So whoever’s at your door means business.</p><p>You unbolt and open the door, see who it is, and immediately slam the door in their face.</p><p>“Hey! Fuck (Y/N), let me in! I gotta talk to you. Open the damn door!” He yells through the wood, not doubt alerting your neighbors. Unfortunately it was now that you regretted living with so many secretive people; they knew not to call the cops. While most of the time that was a good thing, now you wish they would. He deserved a long stay in some holding cell after what he put you through. But you also knew he was stubborn and would probably stay there all night yelling if you let him. So with a sigh, you open the door and let him in.</p><p>Gabriel O’Malley steps over the threshold and back into your life like nothing ever happened. Like you’d never told him you loved him, and like he never left you without a word. Like a year hadn’t passed without so much as a phone call. You were a little surprised by how much it hurt to see him, how much you still weren’t over him. It was embarrassing.</p><p>He sits down at your kitchen table, quiet and waiting. There is a brief standoff where you just stare at each other. Throwing up your hands, you turn on the stove to boil water for tea. You grab mugs from the cabinet, unthinkingly taking his favorite- blue and green swirled porcelain- without even realizing. </p><p>“You know, you got a lotta of nerve coming back here. Everyone knows what you did to me, you’re not going to find many sympathetic friends.” You say as the tea brews. He doesn’t say anything, content to watch you. You’re annoyed that he caught you in your pajamas. It’s a cute set, a pink satin tank and shorts your sister gave you, but he doesn’t deserve to see it. You should plug him full of lead right now, the absolute nerve!</p><p>“Yeah well, I couldn’t stay in New York. Shit happened.” He finally says, as you give him his tea. You could doctor it up just the way he likes, you still remember, but instead you place milk and sugar on the table between you. He doesn’t look bad if you’re being truthful. He looks like he gained a little bit of weight, which was good since he was such a beanpole, but he’d lost a lot of the beautiful color he’d gotten working in LA. Everything else is the same. His hair, his stubble, his clothes, the mole on his cheek you used to kiss for luck. It’s all there and you can feel your heart shriveling in your chest.</p><p>“Oh I know. We all know what went down in New York. It’s a fucking mess, is what happened. I mean, I’m all for girl power but you completely dismantled Hell’s Kitchen. Apparently the broads you backed couldn’t even keep themselves together. You stole the Hasidim from the Italians, which was a risky move, and you’re gonna hear about it for sure. But then, the girls start to split; one of ‘em died and the other is trying for Harlem? Yeah, good luck with that.” You snort into your tea. He looks pained at the mention of Claire’s death but it’s true. If she were smart, she wouldn’t have died.</p><p>“And now you’ve come crawling back to us. You backed the wrong horse and you know if you show your face in Midtown, they’ll cut your throat. I don’t know what’s more stupid; that you came back at all, or that you thought this would work? Did you expect me to open the door and fall into your arms with gratitude? Think you could just walk into Zayde’s office and get your job back? Are you outta your fucking mind? They’ll kill you when they find out you’re back.” You promise, trying to keep your voice down. The walls between apartments were insulated and people minded their own business, but this was still a touchy subject.</p><p>“Look I know I messed up! I was trying to help. They’re my people, some of them family and they needed help. The guys in charge were running it into the ground. You should’ve seen the way they treated their wives, it was disgusting! Believe me, even with all the bullshit, the Kitchen is better with the women in charge. But I got too invested and Cathy told me to leave, so here I am. They’re not gonna kill me, I’m no rat. I just, you know, abandoned the family and broke your heart. Sorry by the way.” He shrugs, looking sheepish but not worried. You see red and stand up from the table.</p><p>“<i>Sorry by the way?</i> Sorry by the way! You fucking schmuck! You broke my heart! You left without a word, without a reason. I didn’t know what happened to you or where you were. I thought you’d been taken or killed! And then I hear that you’re in New York, helping the Irish and screwing some married bitch! The same one I’ve been in the shadow of since we met! You expect me to be okay with a sorry?” You accuse, the anger practically steaming off your body. </p><p>He sips his tea and you almost lunge across the table. Your cat tinkles in from the other room and meows at Gabriel, who peers down with a very soft look. Your heart cracks again.</p><p>“Since when do you have a cat? She’s cute.” He asks, picking up Magenta and letting her snuggle against his chest. You glare at the traitor, as if you didn’t cry into her fur about the man holding her. </p><p>“I got her about 6 months ago. It helped to have someone around, even if she couldn’t really talk back. I just got really lonely here.” You admit, finger running along the lip of your mug.</p><p>“What? You haven’t dated anyone since I left?” He asks, looking genuinely confused. Which surprises you considering he’s here to apologize and possibly worm his way into your heart. But his surprise that you weren’t seeing anyone didn’t add up with the other stuff. Why would he want you to date other people? Maybe to make him feel less guilty?</p><p>“No I did, but it was never that serious. I just didn’t feel like getting involved with anyone like that. It felt like I was betraying you, even though you would’ve deserved it.” You can hear the faint sounds of Lynda Carter stopping bullets from the other room. Then a beer commercial starts and you bite your lip to stop yourself from crying. With him in the apartment, it’s like everything is reminding you of before. Before he left for New York and took your heart with him.</p><p>“Yeah well, looks like we’re both back to square fucking one.” Gabe scoffs, draining his cup and letting Magenta jump down from his lap. He glances around your apartment, though it hasn’t changed much in a year, before leaning back in his chair.</p><p>“So, where am I sleeping?” He asks and you pull the gun from your shorts and point it in his face. You’ve reached your tipping point with him, clearly.</p><p>“Un-fucking-believable. If you think you can just come back here and everything will go back to the way it was, you’ve got another thing coming. Now get outta my house.” Your gaze is deadly and your hand doesn’t shake. Gabe gets up slowly and walks towards the door, hands up in a placating gesture. The barrel follows him. He opens the door and steps out of your apartment and into the warm night air.</p><p>“You look real beautiful (Y/N), fuck it’s good to see you.” He says wistfully before you slam the door in his face again. What an asshole. Still, you can’t help but smile at his boldness. Gabriel O’Malley wasn’t a loud man, didn’t care about being in the spotlight, but he was always bold. It was nice to see some things hadn’t changed.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>He ends up taking a bus to Tony’s house, happy to still remember where everything is. The house looks the same, pale green siding with blooming flower boxes under the window. It looks like the hydrangeas finally grew, that was nice.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Gabe knocks on the door as the fireflies buzz around him. Shit, it was late, wasn’t it? He should’ve come at a different time. But before he could flee, the door opens.</p><p>“Gabey! Oh Gabey, it’s so good to see you! Come inside and eat something, I made stuffed shells. Here, I’ll get you a plate.” Mrs. Petrillo says, ushering him into the house. Even if he wanted to argue, he wouldn’t. You didn’t argue with Mrs. Petrillo. She was 5 feet of pure Italian dynamite and he loved the old broad to pieces.</p><p>A huge plate of food is set in front of him, along with wine and bread, and he eats happily as Mrs Petrillo putters around her kitchen. Her house slippers make scuffing noises on the laminate floor and the sound is comforting to him.</p><p>“Gabey patatino, how are you? What are you doing back? How was New York?” She asks, sitting next to him at the old diner style table and patting his hand. </p><p>“I’m good Mrs. P, I’m good. New York was… well some good things happened and some bad things happened but I’m doing okay.” He explains in between bites. She makes a sympathetic noise and gives him another slice of bread.</p><p>“Hey Ma, who was at the door? Was it… Gabriel O’Malley, you sonuvabitch! You know, you gotta lot of nerve coming back here.” Tony says, entering the kitchen with a grimace. Gabe gives a tight smile in response.</p><p>“Anthony Michael, is that any way to talk to your friend? Let him eat before you start yelling in my kitchen.” Mrs. P shoots back. Her son looks abashed for all of a moment before rounding back to Gabe, his gold cornicello swinging on his neck.</p><p>“Friend? This chooch fucks off for New York without a word and breaks (Y/N)’s heart with it and we’re supposed to let him back like it’s nothing? Ma, he doesn’t deserve the stuffed shells.” He yells, rightfully so; Gabe thinks as he wipes his mouth. </p><p>Tony’s mother starts yelling about language and hospitality but the sound of Gabe pushing his chair back makes them quiet.</p><p>“He’s right Mrs. Petrillo. I’m a real jerk. I did a lot of things wrong. I was trying to help who I thought was my family and I ended up hurting the real one I had here. I made a lotta mistakes, the biggest one being how I treated her. But that’s why I’m back. I want to say I’m sorry, sorry to everyone, and fix things with her. I know it’s a mess, I don’t even have a place to stay or money.” Gabe sighs, rubbing at his forehead.</p><p>Mrs. P makes a soft sound of commiseration and hugs him. </p><p>“Don’t worry patatino, everything’s gonna be fine. You can stay here until you get back on your feet. Right Anthony?” She offers, shooting a glare at her son. He glares at Gabe before nodding in concession. </p><p>“I can’t stay mad at you, you leprechaun. Stay here and work on getting your life together.” Tony says, joining his mother to wrap Gabe in a hug. </p><p>For the first time in months, Gabriel feels safe, he feels comforted. In New York, despite the power he had and Claire in his bed, he always felt so antsy. Like he was just waiting for everything to fall out from under him. When it did, well, it was probably a good thing that no one was in the train compartment with him on his way back to California.</p><p>“So what do I do Tony? Got any jobs for me? You know I’m good for it.” He finally says when he sits back down at the table to eat and his throat doesn’t feel so tight.</p><p>“Well, there is a wedding next week.” Tony says and he grins over his wine glass and Gabriel can’t help but laugh and raise his own glass in agreement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!</p><p>Chapter Two Coming Soon!</p><p>My Tumblr: <a href="http://aweirdlookingtree.tumblr.com">X</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the day of the wedding and Gabriel wants a job. Good thing the Godfather can't refuse a request on the day of his daughter's wedding. Having you there helps too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unbeta'd so please excuse any mistakes. Also yes, I did watch the entire Godfather franchise for this specific chapter.</p><p>Originally posted April 15, 2020.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You love weddings, love everything about them. You love watching families come together and celebrate the joy of a new union. You love the dancing and the food and dressing up. You love the extravagance of it all. And the Italians knew how to throw an extravagant wedding. Even if it usually ended up looking more ungapatchka than classy.</p><p>You’d asked Simone to do something new with your hair for the wedding and the breeze through the shorter tresses felt amazing. You’d still teased and feathered it out but you felt a little better, with your cool style and pretty new dress. You didn’t want anything too crazy, no matter how many times Simone begged to give you bangs. Maybe once the 80s rolled around, you’d take her up on her offer.</p><p>The purple maxi dress is light and airy as you walk among the guests at the reception, saying hello to the dozens of family and friends. It had been a while since such a big wedding happened and when your cousin marries the daughter of the Don, it’s gonna be a big affair. Everyone who’s anyone was already here and hoping to be seen. Everyone wanted to give the best gift, make the best impression to the new couple. Speaking of…</p><p>“Lisa, oh my god! You look so stunning, you look like a dream.” You say to the bride, kissing her on both cheeks. The veil and long train she sported during the ceremony were gone and she had the telltale flush of happy inebriation. You’d known Lisa since you were both kids, playing together in her father’s backyard and walking around in her mother’s heels. She was known as Little Lisa back then and it makes your throat tight with happiness to see her not so little.</p><p>“Thanks (Y/N). I’m just happy to be here, I felt like that ceremony would never end.” She says, both of you laughing in your joy. Your cousin Benji is talking to his groomsmen and when he glances over at you two, his eyes grow impossibly fond. Fuck, what you would give for someone to look at you like that.</p><p>“By the way, I heard Gabe’s back. How’s that going?” Lisa asks, raising her dark eyebrow. You scowl and roll your eyes. You haven’t seen him in a week and you’d be happy if that continued.</p><p>“Nowhere, that’s where it’s fucking going.” You shoot back, taking a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Then Lisa looks over your shoulder and her face turns mischievous. You follow her gaze and groan in realization.</p><p>“Really? ‘Cause it looks like he’s here to see you. Seems like it might be going somewhere.” She teases while you down your drink. Handing the glass to her, you square your shoulders and walk towards him.</p><p>He’s leaning casually against a tree, smoking a cigarette and looking like a goddamn model. You desperately want to stomp on his foot.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing here? You weren’t invited!” You question, feeling more tired than anything else. Gabe opens his mouth, probably to make a smart remark, and then wisely changes tactics.</p><p>“I came with Tony. I wanted to see you. I also needed to see the Godfather and I knew he’d be here.” He says quietly, his eyes squinting in the sun.</p><p>“Yeah well, you’ve seen me, so scram. I don’t know why you think you can just…” You trail off, his words and their implications sinking into your brain. You stare at him in disbelief.</p><p>“Are you fucking mental? You’re gonna ask the Don for a favor? You can’t do that! You can’t give him that power over you.” You whisper angrily. Only desperate men asked the Don for a favor, it was a dangerous thing to do. Sure you got a favor, but so did he. And you couldn’t question it when it came. Gabriel knew this, he saw what happened when favors were called in.</p><p>“Nah, it’s just something I have to do. You were right. I can’t get any fucking work out here unless I get in good with the family and this is the way to do it. Trust me, it’s worth it.” He says, pushing off the tree and reaching over to touch your cheek briefly. There’s an air of sadness to the gesture and you swallow down your emotions.</p><p>You watch him walk away with Tony and the sudden wave of fear that settles under your skin only slightly overpowers the rush of desire you feel watching him strut across the lawn. </p><p>You walk back to the party in search of another drink. You need it.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>It’s cool inside the house, family streaming in and out. Gabriel was proud that his hands weren’t sweaty, that they didn’t shake, as he ascended the stairs to the Don’s office. It also helped that Tony was right behind him, providing quiet support like he always did. As simple as this was, it was good to be working together again.</p><p>Back before he left, Gabe and Tony were the guys you called when you wanted to take care of things. If someone wasn’t paying, you sent them to get the money and leave a message. If someone was causing trouble, you sent them to make sure they stopped. They made an interesting pair, he had been told. Tony was shorter than him by a few inches but he was thick and broad. He’d been a linebacker in high school and it showed. He could take a beating like no one else and on occasion, his punch could knock a guy’s lights out in one go. But most people would’ve preferred that to having to deal with Gabe.</p><p>Gabe may not have been much to contend with physically, other than his height, but he was quick and he was ruthless. The war had changed something in him and it left him detached when it came to violence. He could gut a guy 10 ways to Sunday without batting an eye and if anyone tried to interfere, he’d shoot them too. Most people would rather meet Tony in a dark alley than Gabe. He did his job and it did it well; hopefully that would be enough to help him now.</p><p>He enters the dark and smoky office, Tony staying outside. Everyone knew he was coming but he still needed to make a good impression. This was his one chance.</p><p>“Hello Godfather, it’s good to see you. You’re looking well.” Gabe says, shaking the older man’s hand. He hasn’t changed at all, still heavyset with salt and pepper hair cut short and slicked back. Same simple but well made suit, nothing fancy but the rings on his fingers. But before Gabe sits down in the offered chair, he turns to the consigliere. If anything, he’s more worried about Jacob Levine than anyone else in the room.</p><p>“Hello Zayde, it’s good to see you too. You haven’t changed a bit.” He says, shaking the old man’s hand. He doesn’t get anything back from either men and he sits in the chair. Someone hands him a small glass of cordial.</p><p>There is silence for a moment as the men settle and the Don fixes his eyes on Gabe.</p><p>“Gabriel O’Malley, I must say it’s a surprise to see you here. It’s been awhile since you left us for New York. And, from what we hear, you didn’t return to us of your own volition. I don’t know whether to call you brave or stupid for coming back here after what you did.” He says, his deep voice steady and clear.</p><p>“You know, you got a lot of fucking nerve coming back here after the shit you pulled! You didn’t see the way-” Zayde starts, pointing an angry finger in Gabe’s direction. The Godfather holds up a hand and he shuts up, glaring daggers at Gabe.</p><p>“I’m sure Gabriel is aware of the risk he took in coming back. But now that he is here, I’d like to know what he wants.” The Don continues, sitting back in his chair. Gabe takes a fortifying breath.</p><p>“I came here to ask for a job. I know it’s been a while and I know everyone is mad at me, but I have nothing. I have two suitcases and a gun and not much else. I need to get back on my feet. I always did good work for you, I was quick and clean wasn’t I? I could do that again. I’ll start at the bottom if you want me too, taking the rough jobs and teaching the newbies. I’m asking for a job and I’m asking for protection.” Gabe says, keeping his emotions in check while the Don listens, stone faced.</p><p>“That’s quite a request Gabriel. You’re not wrong, you did good work for me. I remember things like that. But you also left us with no warning or preparation. We let you into our operation Gabriel, and you broke our hearts when you left. Then we hear about New York and Gabriel; that wasn’t a good look for you. Now I consider myself a progressive man, I believe women can do anything they want to. God knows most of them are smarter than us. But women don’t belong in this world Gabriel, you know that. It’s messy and dark and dangerous, I don’t like the women getting involved. So when I hear you’re helping a bunch of women take control of their business, well I have to tell you, I don’t really like that.” The Don lectures with a sigh.</p><p>“But, from what I hear, maybe the women should’ve been in charge this whole time. Having you there to protect them was smart and I can respect a man who protects women. But Gabriel, you let them take the Hasidim from the Italians; you let one of them die on the steps outside his store, payis covered in blood. You know we don’t like that, we’re all a family here. So before we continue, I need the truth Gabriel. Did you kill that man?” Don Rossi asks, gaze turning fierce and getting up from his desk.</p><p>Gabriel shakes his head. “No Godfather, I would never.” It’s technically the truth and no one would be saying otherwise. Zayde seemed to relax a little from his spot on a couch.</p><p>“So,” The Don continues, looking out his office window at his daughter’s wedding, “why should I let you back in?”</p><p>“I left for New York because they were in trouble and they were my flesh and blood. I had to go and help them. You taught me how important family was and it seemed like the right thing to do. I know I disrespected everyone with the way I left but I had to rush to Midtown to help Cathy and the girls. But while I was there, I noticed some things and I remembered some things. When I left New York the first time, it was because I ran into some trouble with the cops. I got in trouble with the cops because the guys out there didn’t protect me. They treated me like a machine. They treated me like I was expendable, which maybe I was, but it’s not a good way to feel about yourself. Instead of helping me after the war, they kept me in that mindset. I was mindlessly killing and going insane. I was going insane Godfather. Then I came out here and I was terrified. You would’ve had every right to ignore me or kill me just for being Irish, but instead you took me in. You gave me a place to stay and good food in my belly. You taught me what family really meant. I knew I was safe with you. I felt like I was an important part of the business, like I was needed.” Gabe says, drinking his sweet cordial with a soft smile. </p><p>“I guess I could’ve gone anywhere after Cathy kicked me out. I could’ve gone upstate or to Boston. I could’ve gone to Iowa and become a peanut farmer. But I didn’t feel safe; I was afraid. I needed my family again. I know I’m going to have to work really hard to prove to you that I’m here to stay, but I’ll do whatever you need me to. I was stupid for leaving the way I did, I was stupid for leaving at all. I thought I was doing the right thing. Maybe I was, maybe I wasn’t. But all I know is that the whole time I was out there, I wanted to come home. Home to this family and this place.” Gabe finishes, praying to God he doesn’t start crying.</p><p>The Don nods his head in understanding, tapping his chin with a finger. He glances over at Zayde who gets up from the couch and approaches Gabriel.</p><p>“What about (Y/N)?” The consigliere asks, lips going tight.</p><p>“That’s the other reason. I know I messed things up with her and I want to apologize. I want to make things right. Even if she never wants to have anything to do with me again, I want to at least show her how sorry I am. She never deserved a lousy guy like me but I figured that the least I could do was try to make things better. I know I hurt her badly Zayde, and I regret everything I did to make her feel that way.” Gabe offers focusing on the man in front of him, your grandfather. The Don leaves the window and comes around his desk.</p><p>“You’re a good boy Gabriel, I always thought that. So I’m going to give you a job. There’s this Hollywood bigshot who’s causing trouble with the unions, I’ll send you to deal with him. Zayde will give you the details.” The Don says, extending his hand.</p><p>Gabriel kisses the gold ring with gratitude and respect, the older man’s hand turning in his grip to rest on his cheek.</p><p>“Thank you Godfather, I won’t let you down. Whatever you need, I’ll do it. I won’t disappoint you again.” Gabe says, full of relief and something approaching joy. The Don smiles down at him.</p><p>“I know you won’t Gabriel, I’m glad you’re back. We all are.” He says, slapping Gabe’s face once before pulling him up off the chair.</p><p>Laughing wetly, Gabe nods and pulls out an envelope of cash and offers it to Don Rossi.</p><p>“Here, for your daughter. It’s a beautiful wedding, and I wish them every happiness.”</p><p>The Don gives a rueful grin and takes the envelope, shooing Gabe out of the room. Before he crosses the threshold, he hears his name from the older man.</p><p>“Just promise me that you’ll work things out with (Y/N). She’s a nice girl Gabriel, make things right.” Is what he says, but the warning is implicitly clear. Zayde’s raised eyebrow guarantees it.</p><p>“If she’ll have me Godfather, I’ll spend the rest of my life making her feel like a queen.” Gabe shoots back with a grin.</p><p>“Get outta here you beanstalk, go get some food and dance.” The Don chides, waving an affectionate hand in Gabe’s direction and kicking him out for good. The door closes and he lets out a huge breath, the tension leaving him.</p><p>He needs a drink and he needs a dance, preferably with you.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>You’ve been pacing the small stone patio that led into the house the whole time Gabe and Tony were up there. To be honest it wasn’t even the Godfather’s reaction that you were most worried about, it was your grandpa’s. When they finally come back outside, you attempt to screw your face into something calmer but your bitten lip and clasped hands probably reveal your worry. Gabe sees you and breaks out into a big grin.</p><p>Letting out a whoop of happiness, you rush into his arms and he spins you around in glee.</p><p>“I’m back baby, they took me back!” He cheers, taking your face in his hands and kissing your forehead. You laugh and hug him tightly before remembering everything and pushing him away with a scoff. Tony smirks as he walks past you towards the party.</p><p>There’s a brief moment where you and Gabe just stare at each other in the bright sunshine. It seems like all you do nowadays is look at each other. A lot of the stress he seemed to be carrying was gone and he looked relaxed; that was good. The sun makes his hair shine like copper and his suit fits beautifully on his lean frame. It’s a great suit, dark blue linen with a light blue tie and-</p><p>“Is that the suit I bought you?” You ask, stepping closer to him to inspect the suit. You run your fingers down the lapel and across his shoulders. Gabriel flushes and looks at your hands.</p><p>“Yeah it is. Best suit I’ve ever worn, fits like nothing else. But you’ve always had a good eye for that sort of thing. I was afraid it wouldn’t fit but it looks good, right? First time I’ve ever worn it.” He says incredulously. You look up at him, which is a mistake. Those green-blue eyes arrest you and you forget how to breathe for a moment.</p><p>“You didn’t wear it in…?” You ask, refusing to finish the sentence. He shakes his head.</p><p>“Nah, didn’t feel right too. The first time you wear a suit shouldn’t be to a funeral and I wanted to save it for something special. You got it for me, it deserved a grand reveal. Now come on, let’s dance.” He says quietly, pulling you towards the large open dance floor. Elvis Presley’s <i>“Can’t Help Falling in Love”</i> is being sung by the Italian bandleader and you give Gabriel a withering look. But you still join him because you’re weak.</p><p>Gabe’s hand settles on your lower back as you sway with all the other couples. You forgot how nice it was to dance with someone. You haven’t danced in a long time. His cheek rests against your forehead and you hear him hum along to the words.</p><p>“You look beautiful (Y/N), that’s a great dress. You always look so good, you know that? Fuck I’m glad I’m back.” He mumbles into your skin, breath warm and smelling like the sweet cordial the Don liked. You step closer to him and close your eyes, letting yourself be a little pathetic.</p><p>“I guess, I guess I’m glad you’re back too. I’m glad they gave you a job. But don’t think just because we’re dancing, that everything’s fine. You’re a pain in my ass and I still hate your stupid face. But I’m glad you’re back. I missed you Gabe.” You whisper into his neck and his arm wraps tighter around you. The song has changed, it’s something faster and lighter but neither of you stop dancing.</p><p>You just stay in your corner enjoying the sunshine, the good music, and each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Three Coming Soon!</p><p>Tumblr: <a href="http://aweirdlookingtree.tumblr.com">X</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabriel needs help getting rid of a dead body and along the way you have a heart to heart on the beaches of Santa Monica.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unbeta'd so please excuse any mistakes.</p><p>Originally posted April 21, 2020.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phone by your bed rings at 2:47 in the morning and you jolt awake out of a pleasant, if bizarre dream with your heart hammering inside your chest. Rolling over, you grab the receiver and focus on breathing.</p><p>“Hello, what?” You mumble, your cat’s eyes glowing yellow in the darkness from the foot of your bed. Getting a call this late at night, or perhaps this early in the morning, was never a good thing.</p><p>“Hey, I need your car. Can I borrow it?” The other voice says and there’s a pause where you try to figure out what the fuck is going on. </p><p>“My car? Why do you need my- who is this? Gabe? No, you can not have my fucking car! It is 3 in the morning and I have work tomorrow. Go away!” You yell into the receiver. But before you can hang up the phone, he sighs.</p><p>“C’mon baby please. I’m doing this job and I gotta get this body outta the way. Please (Y/N), I’ll pay for the gas and everything.” He pleads into the phone. You rub at your temple and frown. </p><p>“You are not putting a fucking body in my brand new Cadillac! Go ask Tony or David or somebody. This is your job, not mine. Zayde wouldn’t want me to get involved anyway.” You shoot back, wondering why you haven’t hung up on him.</p><p>“Tony’s busy and David’s car is in the shop. Besides, don’t you think I know that! I tried a bunch of other people before I called you. I promise I won’t get your car dirty, I won’t ask you to do anything but drive. C’mon baby I need your help please.” His voice has taken on a peculiar quality and your face floods with heat when you finally place it. He’s using his sex voice! He’s using his fucking sex voice to make you leave your house at 3 in the morning to drive him somewhere with a dead body. It was an underhanded move, he knew what that deep whisper did to you, and you clench your thighs together.</p><p>“Fine, fine! I’ll help you. But you can’t tell anyone and if you get so much as a scuff mark on my Cadillac, you’ll be joining that body.” You decide and Gabe cheers into the phone. He gives you the address and you figure you’ll be there in 15 minutes, although if you hit traffic you wouldn’t be surprised. But before you finally say goodbye, you lower your pitch as well to mimic his.</p><p>“Oh and Gabe? I’m not your baby.” The half groan, half laugh he responds with is worth the trouble.</p><p>The ride to the house where Gabe had prepared the body is pretty short, so you don’t feel too guilty about spending a good few minutes changing into a cute nightgown and brushing your hair. Gabe knows what you look like, but a little mascara never hurt anyone. Plus if you got arrested at least you’d look pretty for your mugshot.</p><p>You quietly pull up in your ‘76 Coupe DeVille, the street lamps bouncing off the red paint. Gabriel is waiting outside with a duffel, hiding in a shadow before hauling the large garbage bag over to your trunk. You join him at the rear of your car, helping him lift up the body and place it on the tarp inside. He slams the trunk closed and turns to you, long and lean.</p><p>“If that bag leaks, I’ll kill you.” You repeat, pointing your finger at him. He leans forward and playfully bites it. Scowling, you pull away and get back in the driver’s seat, glancing around the quiet neighborhood. </p><p>“So where are we going? The river again?” You ask, adjusting your mirrors before getting on the road. Gabriel’s eyes travel up your bare leg to the hem of your nightgown but you ignore the leer.</p><p>“Santa Monica.” He finally says when you hit a red light. You’re glad the car has stopped, because you turn to gape at him.</p><p>“Santa Monica? Santa Monica! Are you out of your mind? That’s like a 45 minute drive from here! I’m not taking you to fucking Santa Monica. What’s wrong with the river?” You ask incredulously, getting on the highway regardless. He smirks but wisely doesn’t comment.</p><p>“The tide’s going out tonight, it’s perfect to dump the body. It’ll be out in the middle of the Pacific by the time anyone knows he’s gone. Besides, last time I used the river, I got sick.” He points out, turning on the radio. Dolly Parton sings about someone smiling that smile and there go all her defenses. You give the radio a glare because that’s a low blow.</p><p>“Yeah, I remember.” You murmur absently, merging into another lane. You remember everything and at least Gabriel has the kindness to look abashed. You ride in silence for the rest of the journey.</p><p>You make good time to the pier, everything dark and quiet above you as you walk under the wooden beams. The Ferris Wheel sits unmoving, all the bright lights are off and the only sounds around you are the waves lapping against the dirty sand. You take a deep breath in, always having loved the scent of the beach. Gabriel grabs the body from the trunk and you take some plastic bags out as well.</p><p>“Here, put these around your shoes so they don’t get wet. You’re not getting back into my car smelling all briney.” You explain, watching him drag the garbage bag down under the pier. </p><p>“It’s fine, I brought a change of clothes. I’m gonna have to go in deep to make sure it doesn’t get stuck on the sand when the tide goes out. But hold this for me, will you?” He replies, whipping off his t-shirt and throwing it to you. Catching it with a smile, you sit on the hood of your car and watch Gabe disappear into the darkness.</p><p>You know that the body has been drained and chopped up to make it smaller, that there are weights in the bag to keep it underwater. By midmorning, that body will be in the middle of the ocean, halfway down among the fish. You didn’t know who the stiff was, but if Gabe had to deal with him, he probably deserved it.</p><p>Gabriel returns 10 minutes later, soaking wet and beautiful. The moonlight shines on his pale skin and the small ridges of muscle and bone are mesmerizing. He’s never been a wide sort of guy but there’s something so attractive about his body, in the subtleness of strength and the delicacy of his gait. He looks fucking good and you cross your arms for something to do. </p><p>Grabbing his duffel from the backseat, he takes out a towel and wipes himself down. His gold cross shimmers in the early morning light and the car jostles as he joins you on the hood. The yellow light of dawn usually turns people’s faces sallow but Gabriel glows in his success. You turn your head and watch the waves instead. You should probably leave now before the surfers and dog walkers head over. You have to be at the bank in the morning but you’re tempted to call out. You haven’t done that in a long time and considering your uncle was the bank manager, it would probably be okay.</p><p>“All done. Give me a second and I’ll change my pants. Then we can go.” He says quietly, shaking out any remaining sand from the towel. He scratches at the back of his neck awkwardly.</p><p>“Thanks for helping me with this. You didn’t have to and I appreciate it. Thanks (Y/N).” Gabe adds, letting his hand rest next to yours, pinky fingers touching. You flush at the thanks and nod, content to watch the sunrise with someone you know.</p><p>Ten minutes later you’re fucking in the back seat of your Cadillac and you’d be pissed if you weren’t so satisfied. You almost kick a hole through the car roof, you forgot how good it could be. </p><p>Once your breathing regulates and Gabe lights up a cigarette for each of you, do you actually say something other than expletives and his name.</p><p>“What was Claire like?” You ask, immediately hating yourself for bringing it up. Gabe was probably still mourning her and you didn’t want to know. Except you really did.</p><p>Taking a long drag of his cigarette, he looks over at you with a sad smile before turning his eyes back to the middle distance. You focus on the condensation left on the windows.</p><p>“She was great, she really was. She was tough; you know she was married to that guy for fucking years letting him hit her and curse her out. Never complained, never said a word against him. She stuck it out, she was resilient.” Gabe says and you can’t help but feel a little bad. No one deserved to be in an abusive marriage. In that way, you did feel for her.</p><p>“She was nice too, if you had a problem, she’d help you; no questions asked. She was one of those people that helped; a doer. That’s the resilience. She did what she had to do to stay alive. She was probably too nice for the shit she got mixed up in, but she wanted to be able to take care of herself. I could respect that.” He’s lost to his memories now and you bite your lip to keep from crying at your folly. You shouldn’t have asked.</p><p>“You know I showed her how to handle the bodies? She didn’t seem squeamish about any of that stuff, she wanted to learn everything about the business. It wasn’t darkness, not like you have, but it was a pragmatism. If she was going to be in charge, she didn’t want to be taken advantage of again.” The mention of you causes an intake of breath that he either doesn’t hear or pretends he doesn’t. You’re not sure if it’s a compliment or not. You’re also aware of the similarities between you and Claire and it makes you uncomfortable. At least if she had been your total opposite you could make peace with the fact that you would never be like her. But you two were so alike, which made your failure to measure up even more obvious.</p><p>“The sex wasn’t bad either”, he adds like one more nail in the coffin, “Yeah, she was really great.” And you’re underground with her, your bodies rotting with the worms. Gabriel O’Malley has killed you both. It’s amazing how he does it so effortlessly. Your thoughts drift to the body sinking down beneath the floam; how peaceful it must be to just lie back and let the sea take you.</p><p>You don’t cry, you just smoke your cigarette down to the filter and toss it out the window. He does the same. The sun rises higher in the sky and paints his skin golden.</p><p>“I’m sorry Gabe, I really am. I know you loved her, loved her a lot.” You finally choke out. You’re ready to go home now.</p><p>“I’m not finished (Y/N).” Gabe says, turning in the backseat to face you. He takes your hands and the tears start falling.</p><p>“Please I don’t want to hear anymore, I’m sorry I asked, I’m sorry I brought it up. You love her and you never loved me and it’s obvious now and I feel like an idiot and I just want to go home. I want you to leave me alone. Please leave me alone.” You cry, pulling your hands away but he keeps grabbing them and pulling them back. What the fuck does he want with you?</p><p>“I will if you let me explain something, something important!” He demands, his hands resting on your upper arms and shaking you once. You stop outright crying and nod.</p><p>“Claire was all those things. She was tough and hardworking and smart and so kind. But she was also a person with good and bad parts. Stuff that I needed to discover and accept about her. The thing is, I wasn’t treating her like a person, I was treating her like an ideal. I was comparing her, the real her, against the image I had created in my head. An image no real person could ever compete with. To be perfectly fucking frank, Claire was really boring.” Gabe confesses, looking tired. Your brain short circuits and you blink several times.</p><p>“Listen, I could’ve dated her and married her and had kids with her and I probably would’ve had a nice life. She would’ve been a great mom and a great wife and we would’ve been happy in the grand scheme of things. But she was just… outside of the business, we had nothing in common! We didn’t like the same music or movies, we didn’t like doing the same thing, we had nothing to talk about. The sex was good because that’s all we were doing, it passed the time. Although let me tell you, I forgot how repressed these Catholic girls are sometimes. It was a trial and a half to get her to let me fuck her from behind. It <i>gutted</i> me when she died, partially because it was my fault. Cathy wanted me to spare this kid, but he wasn’t a kid. He came back with a buddy and Claire got one but she didn’t know enough about this world to be prepared for the second guy. I should’ve told her, I should’ve protected her, but I didn’t. Turns out I was wrong about her, wrong about a lot of things. I realized while I was out there that the Claire I thought I wanted didn’t exist, she never existed, and it was wrong of me to compare her to the Claire I had, and to you. So yeah, I cared about her. I cared so much about her, I wanted her to be happy. But I didn’t love her, I couldn’t love her. Not the way she deserved, not in any real way.” </p><p>There is silence in the car again, the sound of gulls starting to rise with the sun. Your tears have stopped and your breathing has too. You look at him, really look at him, and it’s like a bad picture trying to come through. His edges have gone blurry and the sound of your accelerating heartbeat is becoming the only thing you can hear. Your hands are shaking but you don’t know whether it’s from the comedown or your anger or something else entirely.</p><p>“Do you mean to tell me that this whole time I have been comparing myself to a person who does not exist? That I have been letting <i>you</i> compare me to a woman who is so perfect, she couldn’t even measure up to herself? You left me for something that was never going to work out? Is that what you’re telling me?” You confirm, your voice tight and deliberately slow. Gabe nods and swallows.</p><p>“Let’s get into the front seat and go home, huh?” You say after you watch him squirm for a moment. You pull your underwear back on and climb over the front seat while Gabe gets out and walks around to the passenger side door. You think very briefly about killing him, there’s a gun in your purse, but you decide against it. He was working for the Godfather now and you didn’t want to take away one of his guys.</p><p>Gabe pulls on the handle of the passenger side door but it doesn’t budge. You try and tame your hair in the rearview mirror, ignoring the sound of the door handle being pulled. </p><p>“Unlock the door, let me in.” He says, the sun almost completely out on the beach. You give him a once over and start the car.</p><p>“Find your own way home asshole.” You say, before pulling out of the spot with a squeal and driving off. The last thing you do as you leave him in Santa Monica is snake your hand out through the open window, middle finger tall and straight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Four Coming Soon!</p><p>Tumblr: <a href="http://aweirdlookingtree.tumblr.com">X</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have news, things go wrong, and once again you're stuck with Gabe. This time however, you don't seem to mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unbeta'd so please excuse any mistakes.</p><p>Dan Tana's is a real restaurant in LA. It's very expensive but the food is absolutely amazing and sometimes you can see celebrities there.</p><p>Originally posted on Tumblr May 12, 2020.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You carefully open the door to your Zayde’s house, balancing a tray of roasted vegetables in your arms. Toeing off your shoes, you head towards the kitchen, calling out your hellos. You’re practically vibrating with excitement, you have big news to tell them.</p><p>“Bubbeleh hello! Let me take that.” Your Bubbe says, kissing your cheek and taking your dish from you. Ever since you were a little girl, Saturday nights were for dinner at your Bubbe’s house with everyone. Even after you moved out of your parent’s house, you still came like clockwork every week.</p><p>“So how’s work?” She asks, checking on the brisket. It smells amazing and your stomach rumbles in response. Maybe it’s unfair; but you didn’t get your grandma’s, or your mother’s, gift for cooking. No, that had passed over to your sister. You certainly got their appetite though.</p><p>“Work’s good, nothing too crazy but I have super exciting news. Where’s mom?” You say, searching through the drawers for a corkscrew. You’ve worked at the bank for almost three years now, and you enjoy being a teller. It’s not the most glamorous job, or the most challenging, but it keeps you busy and you get to work with your uncle and cousin. If the bank also happens to help launder money and hide suspicious checks, well, that’s just a coincidence. At your sound of triumph, both your mother and Mrs. Petrillo enter the kitchen.</p><p>“What exciting news?” Your mom asks, grabbing wine glasses for everyone. You give each woman a hug, complimenting Mrs. P on her perm.</p><p>You help the women bring the food out to the dining room, talking as you go. There’s a lot more food than normal which makes sense when you see the Godfather and his wife sitting at the table next to your father and Zayde. Despite it being Zayde’s house, the Don sits at the head of the table. He always sits at the head of the table. More people are coming in through the door yelling hellos and giving kisses.</p><p>“Well today was a pretty quiet day, no big deposits or anything and then the craziest thing happened. Who should walk up to my window but Al Pacino! Al Pacino!! Can you believe it? He needed change to get lunch at the deli next door. He was super nice too, and we just started talking because the bank was basically empty.” You gush as you place drinks on the table.</p><p>“Oh I just love him, he’s so handsome.” Mrs. Petrillo adds as more people come to the table.</p><p>“Yeah, but he’s so short.” Tony pipes up, opening a beer. You shoot him a glare; he’s 5’6 so he has no room to talk.</p><p>“He’s not that short, he’s taller than you! And even so, who cares? I’m shorter than him and he’s a talented actor.” You shoot back as Gabriel joins him at the table. You don’t acknowledge him even though he says hello. Ever since the incident at the beach, you’ve been avoiding Gabe. It doesn’t help that your dreams for the past week have been of him and only him, replaying the way your bodies moved together in your Cadillac. You grip your wine glass tightly and push those feelings down.</p><p>“So what happened next? What did you talk about?” Your Bubbe asks you as everyone sits down to eat. Even though it’s your family’s house, no one starts to eat until the Godfather does, then the sound of scraping silverware and clinking glasses fills the air.</p><p>“Well we were just talking about nothing really. Chatting about movies that were coming out and the like when he asked me out to dinner. Can you believe it? Al Pacino, the actor, asked me out on a date! We’re going to Dan Tana’s! Like how fancy, right?” You continue, taking a sip of wine. Everyone around you oohs and awws appropriately and you beam.</p><p>“I like that,” The Godfather says, wiping at his mouth, “he’s a nice Italian boy. He makes good money.” Zayde shrugs and eats another piece of brisket.</p><p>“Eh, let’s see what happens. One date doesn’t equal marriage. Just because he played a gangster doesn’t mean he’d be good for our little shaina maideleh.” He says, pointing his fork at you and moving it around in a playful way.</p><p>“Don’t worry Zayde, it’s just one date. Hopefully it’ll become more, he’s so handsome in person, but this is just a date.” You reassure him and the conversations around you continue and shift as people eat.</p><p>Ben and Lisa are back from their honeymoon, apparently she got beautiful color in Miami. Your sister is in the process of moving out of your parent’s house so she’s stressed about it. Thankfully she has a roommate to split costs with but you feel bad that she’s going through a rough patch. Moving out is never easy, both in the physical and emotional sense. Mrs. Petrillo brings up her perm. All in all, it’s a very normal dinner.</p><p>Everyone has just about finished dinner, you’re pleased to see your roasted vegetables are gone, when Gabriel suddenly speaks. He spoke very little during dinner, polite as always, but quiet.</p><p>“You can’t go out with him!” He tells you, his beer bottle thudding down on the table. There’s an awkward silence as everyone tries to figure out what he’s referring to. When you realize he’s talking about your date, you purse your lips.</p><p>“Says who? We’re both adults and he asked me out.” You reply breezily, eyes narrowing. Gabriel flushes a little when he realizes everyone is watching you but he carries on.</p><p>“He’s so much older than you. Like that’s a little weird right? He’s famous, like he could have anybody! Why’s he asking out a bank teller? What if he’s using you for a good time?” Gabe rushes out looking almost panicked. It’s actually a little unsettling, you’ve never seen him like this before. But his insult stings and your father glares at him from across the table. Still, no one speaks up for you. They know you’re capable of handling this yourself.</p><p>“What the hell is that supposed to mean? What, just because I’m not Jane Fonda, suddenly I’m not good enough for a Hollywood actor? Screw you, I’m wonderful! He thought I was nice and pretty and he asked me out! His age has nothing to do with and he’s not that much older than me. You have no say over whether or not I go out with anybody. It’s just a date and I’m going to go on it.”</p><p>“I’m just saying, it seems a little weird. I don’t want to see you get hurt but some Hollywood asshole.” Gabe mumbles out, looking embarrassed.</p><p>“Oh bullshit! You’re just upset because you realized I’m not waiting around for you. You left me and just because you’ve come back with your tail between your legs doesn’t mean I’m going to open mine.” The again goes unspoken. “You don’t own me Gabe, I can do whatever I want!” You scoff, pushing away from the table. Before you leave the dining room, you lean across the wood table into his face.</p><p>“I’m going to fuck Al Pacino and there’s nothing you can do about it.” With that, you leave the room, absolutely furious.</p><p>“Oh patatino, that was not the right thing to do.” Mrs. Petrillo sighs out. Zayde shakes his head and Gabriel just lays his head on the table.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>He’s been parked outside the restaurant for 20 minutes, just chain smoking and watching people enter and leave the little Italian restaurant. He saw you walk in with Pacino, arms linked together. Pacino looked good and you looked beautiful. He wondered if you still wore the same perfume you used to for date nights. You weren’t wearing it at the wedding and Gabe wondered if you stopped wearing it all together. He liked the scent.</p><p>Gabe rubs at his eyes and sighs. What the fuck is he doing? He’s waiting outside the restaurant like a creep and a loser. He doesn’t think anything bad is going to happen to you, but some pathetic little part of him wants to be there in case Pacino is a jerk. Gabe wants to rush into the restaurant and sweep you into his arms and save the day. It’s really mean and selfish, but he’s been trying to come up with a reason to break up your date this whole time. He could rush in, say that he saw you being followed and take you home to hide. He could say that your Bubbe needed you for some kind of cooking emergency. Gabe snorts and flicks some ash off his cigarette. That one probably wouldn’t work considering how shit you were at cooking. It was one of the many things he loved about you.</p><p>He looks back at the door, laughter pouring out as a couple opens the door. It makes his insides twist with jealousy. He imagines you’re snuggled into a booth with Pacino, drinking wine and talking. It’s fairly ridiculous but he can’t help but picture the two of you sharing spaghetti like in <i>Lady and the Tramp</i>. He knows he has no claim over you, he knows he’s the one who messed up. But the additional image of him striding in there and punching the actor in the face makes him feel too good. Which kind of stinks, because he likes Pacino. He liked him in that bank heist movie.</p><p>He’s contemplating just starting the car and going back to Mrs. Petrillo’s house when someone knocks on his window. He rolls it down to reveal Benjamin, your cousin back from his honeymoon. The smile Gabe was sporting at him quickly slides away when he sees the pale color of Ben’s face.</p><p>“Ben? What happened? Are you okay?” He asks, opening his door and stepping out of the car. Ben sets his mouth in a grim line.</p><p>“We knew (Y/N) was on a date but we couldn’t find you and then Tony mentioned that you were stalking her date like an asshole so I came to find you,” Ben coughs out, like he’s been running, like he’s out of breath, “It’s Zayde.”</p><p>Gabe grabs Ben by the shoulders like a lifeline. So many horrible things flash into his brain.</p><p>“What happened? Is he okay? I know those Chinese gangs have been getting bigger, did they…” He sputters out as Ben shakes his head.</p><p>“It’s not that. He had a heart attack. He’s in the hospital. He’s okay for right now, but it might not stay that way. It took awhile to get him stable. You should relax and head over, I’ll get (Y/N).” Ben explains and Gabe doesn’t relax, he can’t relax, but he does let go off his friend’s shoulders.</p><p>“No, let me do it. She’s going to get mad and upset and I’d rather her feel that way towards me than you. You go, we’ll meet you there. Thanks for finding me Ben.” Gabe says resolutely, shaking his head. Ben nods and walks back to his car, lurching away from the sidewalk and speeding away. Gabe sighs again and heads towards the restaurant.</p><p>He opens the door, smoke and music and small talk pounding in his ear drums. It’s a nice place, dark and intimate with brick walls and cozy booths. Maybe in a different life where he didn’t screw up, he could’ve taken you here. A pretty blonde at the maitre’d station asks him if he has a reservation but he shakes his head, walking past without a glance. She calls after him but the only thing he hears is his heartbeat.</p><p>He sees you before you see him and you look so beautiful. Shit, he feels like a schmuck bothering you like this. Your head is thrown back in a laugh and your cheeks have turned light pink from the wine on the table. Waiters brush his shoulders carrying steaming plates of pasta and veal and he hates what he’s about to do. Then you see him as he approaches the table and it’s like every good thought inside you disappears. First you’re shocked, mouth open in a little ‘O’ shape, then it morphs into anger. Which, considering what he’s done, is fair.</p><p>“Gabe! What the fuck are you doing here? I can’t believe you would show your face… what’s wrong?” You start, foaming at the mouth. But then you see the tremor in his hands and the expression on his face and you stop.</p><p>He opens his mouth and closes it, unable to ruin your night. Even Pacino looks concerned. You get up and grab his shoulders like he did to Ben. You shake Gabe and the words come.</p><p>“It’s Zayde. He’s in the hospital. He had a heart attack. He wants to see you.” He forces out and the lovely pink flush you had instantly vanishes. Your hands squeeze painfully at his shoulders and he wonders if you even realize you’ve done it.</p><p>You nod and grab your bag, opening it and throwing down some bills. Pacino gets up, probably to go with you, but you shake your head. Gabe steps back and decides to wait by the door. He feels like the worst human being on the planet. There he was, sitting in his car, wishing he had a reason to end your date. Now that he has it, he wishes that the earth would open up and swallow him instead.</p><p>You meet him at the front door, looking pained but you’re not crying or anything. He opens his mouth to ask about Pacino but you shake your head, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out the door towards his car. You don’t say a word as he starts the car and takes you to the hospital. You don’t say anything as he weaves through traffic, going faster than the speed limit. At least you weren’t stopped by cops or anything, though Gabe was prepared to point his gun right in their face if any tried.</p><p>He wants to tell you how amazing you look, the neon signs bouncing off your skin and settling in the hollow between your breasts. It’s not the right time though, your face is tight and your hands are bunched up in your lap.</p><p>It was a nice hospital and they let you in with no problem. There were guys at the door of Zayde’s room and that calms the both of you down. Most people wouldn’t go after a consigliere, but being alone in a hospital was still risky.</p><p>It’s quiet in the room, nothing but the sound of steady beeping and light breathing. Bubbe is in the room, as well as your dad, but your eyes go straight to the hospital bed where Zayde lays. You track him and Gabe tracks you. Your grandpa’s awake and breathing steady but the amount of wires and tubes going around him and inside him is unsettling.</p><p>“There’s my shaina.” Zayde says hoarsely and that’s when Gabe sees you cry. You rush over to the bed and fling your arms around your grandfather. Bubbe starts up to stop you, afraid for the wires maybe, but your father stops her. Zayde gives a weak chuckle and pets your head, making shushing sounds.</p><p>“Oh Zayde, what happened? How are you feeling? I was so scared in the car. I came as soon as I could. Zayde, I’m so glad you’re okay!” You cry, practically getting onto the bed. He wipes away your tears and shakes his head.</p><p>“Relax shaina, I’m alright. I’m old and I had a heart attack. Too many pieces of pie and not enough running after you. The doctors say that as long as I’m careful about what I eat, I should be fine. I know you were scared, but I’m okay now. They just want to keep me overnight.” He says and you nod slowly. Gabe lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Sure, Zayde wasn’t related to him, but he loved the crazy old man. He would’ve been devastated if he lost him. But you, Gabe didn’t even want to think about how you’d react. He was glad he got to avoid it now.</p><p>Zayde looks up and sees him, standing awkwardly in the corner. He looks confused and then he swivels his head back to you.</p><p>“Did you leave your date? You didn’t have to do that. I thought I was gonna meet Pacino!” He says, in what would be a pout in a less scary man. </p><p>“I did but it’s okay. I wanted to see you. I’ll call Al later and explain everything. You should focus on getting better.” You kiss his cheek and Gabe smiles at the little tableau in front of him. You get off the bed and go over to your dad and Bubbe, speaking quietly. Zayde turns his gaze to Gabriel and he swallows dryly.</p><p>“I’d like to talk to Gabriel alone. Everyone out.” He says, eyes only on Gabe. Everyone grumbles a bit, but with a wave of Zayde’s hand, they all leave. Approaching his consigliere’s bedside, Gabe gives a tight smile. A hand extends to him and he takes it gladly.</p><p>“Thank you for bringing her here. I appreciate it. You’re a good boy Gabey. I’ve always thought that. Take care of her.” Zayde whispers, forcing Gabe to lean in a little.</p><p>“I will Zayde, you know how I feel about her.” There’s nothing more to say. The older man nods and pats Gabe’s hand before turning back to his family.</p><p>“Alright, so tell me everything about this date? How was the veal?” He booms out, face bright and open.</p><p>You give a watery chuckle quickly launch into a story about your date and Gabe decides to leave and give you privacy. He doesn’t want to hear about how amazing Pacino is, not when his heart practically broke seeing you cry. He’s already intruded enough in your life.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>About an hour later, your grandpa is sleeping peacefully and your dad has gone home. There’s a payphone in the hallway and you call Al, letting him know what’s going on. He’s surprisingly sweet about it and you make plans to see each other in a few days. He’s a nice guy, but not the one you want to be with right now. You find Gabe outside, sitting on the floor next to a vending machine. He’s not smoking but you can tell he wants to. The hospital lights wash him out but you still think he looks handsome. Grabbing your skirt, you sit down next to him.</p><p>“Thanks for bringing me here. Thanks for letting me know.” You whisper, when the silence between you gets too heavy. Gabe shakes his head.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have though; I shoulda just left you to your date. You looked like you were having a really good time. I ruined your night out.” He admits with a grimace. You rest your head on his shoulder. He’s bony but you don’t mind. You never did.</p><p>“No, I’m glad you did. I would’ve hated to not know. What if something happened and Zayde got worse? I woulda been drunk with Pacino while my grandpa was… well it doesn’t matter because he’s fine. But I’m glad you told me.” You say, feeling a strange mix of emotions welling up inside your chest. You’re relieved that Zayde is okay, but you were so scared and some of that fear is still in you, skating up your spine and to the tips of your fingers. You also can’t help but be annoyed because you were having a really nice time on your date and now you didn’t know if you’d have another chance. Then you feel unbelievably shitty and guilty for thinking that when your grandpa was in the hospital.</p><p>“There’ll be other chances to go out with Al Pacino.” You admit with finality. Gabe shrugs his shoulders under your head.</p><p>“He’d be an asshole to say no to you. You’re amazing (Y/N). Fuck, you’re the best girl around. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Trust me, I know.” There’s a note of bitterness and resignation in his voice and you lift your head. He’s been crying too, his eyes red.</p><p>Your hand comes up to pet lightly at his cheek and you give a small smile. Leaning forward you kiss him softly. It feels like opening the door to a warm apartment on a cold winter’s day. It feels like the first ray of sun after a week of pouring rain. It feels like coming home. The kiss is simple and short but it was the first time you’d done that since Gabe left. All of your fear and sadness leaves you in those brief moments and the anger you had at Gabe, the hurt over his leaving faded away like fog. Things weren’t back to the way they were, but life was so short. The thought was cliche, you knew this, but you also wanted him more than you wanted pride. Maybe it was pathetic and stupid but you still loved Gabriel and you had never stopped. It was clear you needed him but also, he needed you. Pulling away, you bite your lip. He looks like he was just hit over the head and you giggle a little at how ridiculous your life is, before getting up.</p><p>“Take me home?” You ask, holding out your hand for him to take and he nods, brushing off his slacks and walking out of the hospital, hand in hand with you. You imagine a little gold ball of light and warmth growing in between your palms and spreading up your arms to fill you with happiness. You glance at Gabe under the dark night sky, streetlights bouncing off his hair. He smiles and you think he feels it too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!</p><p>The Final Chapter is coming soon!</p><p>My Tumblr: <a href="http://aweirdlookingtree.tumblr.com">X</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>